Fearless With you
by pulchritudox
Summary: It is the early 1700s, Scotland, Seventeen year old Mirrin Stewart, daughter of Lord Advocate, law enforcer Sir James Stewart who has a shaken past and family serects. What will happen when the first sired vampire in history comes to the city in pursuit of getting those secrets? Will he get what he wants of will the hopeless romantic fall? LucienCastlexAU
1. Chapter 1 - Early Morn

Chapter one - Rainy morn.

Drumming, pitter patter sounds of rainfall bouncing off the windows.

"What great Scottish Weather no? What do you think Mirrin M'lass?" The loud echo of my fathers voice caught my attention, I had been to busy staring out of the window at the droplets of water rolling down the glass like tears. My gaze shifted from the window towards my father. His eyes wrinkled at the edges when his brown hues met my own, indicating that he was smiling and when I looked, I was right to assume so, he wore a gracious smile, almost touching both of his ears. My father wasn't an old man but he sure as hell wasn't young anymore, the stubble that coated his chin and jaw had gray tips and if you looked closer at his thick brown hair upon his head, he was graying.

"Yes father!" I mused softly this weather wasn't exactly odd, no here we were graced with rain at least three days of the week, a lot of the time more, but of course we were used to it, Scotland was known for its dull weather. I wasn't sure what it was like anywhere else as I had never been out of the city never mind the country. My father however? He had traveled, mostly to England of course. He was not long back actually, he had been down to London on business, he was the Lord Advocate, Head of the Law enforcement.

He had been to see through a hanging, one which was being spoke about countlessly through the city, everywhere you went. Captain William Kidd, executed for piracy and murder, when a man from your city turns into something like that, everyone talks, especially when he was well known within the community. My father had said he was a good man in his younger years, they were friends, but of course power and money can ruin a man if they let it. Sometimes I wonder if he says that from experience.

Before I was born he had been through some things which were still held over his head and no matter how many times I ask, he never tells me what happened. It often worried me, I could see they some people looked upon my father, judging him, looking down on him with distaste, I wanted to know why but I also didn't know if I should know why, what if it was something bad enough to make me look at my father the way those people did? Stop it. I could not think such things, no, nothing in the world would ever make me think of my father in such a way.

"Perhaps we should miss today's serves?" The sweet sound of my mother's voice had my attention shifting towards her. I was often told I looked more like my mother than my father, but how could I when she had such firey hair? The long red curls that naturally hugged her face whereas my long locks were poker straight and golden. I guess it was the eyes, but even then, mines were a tinge different; hers were a cold blue and mine were more teal than blue. My mother was beautiful, even as she aged, I did hope that I would be the same, my beauty staying with me as my body aged.

"Ach Nonsense." My father scoffed which in turn caused me to give out a small giggle, rolling my eyes knowing exactly what he was going to say next before he said it. "Its Jus' a wee bit of water, only goes skin deep. No harm come fae' a bit eh rain." he mused chuckling. There it was, how many times had I heard him say that? I don't even think I could count and clearly my mother thought the same as she heaved an eye roll of her own, sitting back a little in her chair.

The three of us sat at our large dining table, awaiting not only my two brothers; the twins but our breakfast, more so the former. I could smell the thick sent of porridge radiate from the kitchen just waiting to be brought forth, however, we would not eat until my brothers decided to join us. The pair of them were a throne in my side at the best of times, right now I wanted to go find them and drag them back to the table, my stomach was almost at the point of growling out for something to eat.

"We can take the buggy." he mused a little more, directed to my mother but then glanced towards me, catching my eye and gave me a playful wink. My mother laughed in turn, "Of course James, I wasn't going to let our daughter walk to the church the pouring rain." she retorted towards him, a hitch to her voice giving her the tone we all knew well. "More like you won't walk in it yer'self" he chuckled once more shaking his head. I could not help but admire how my parents were with one another, I once asked my mother what it was like when I was younger and she told me, he was her best friend, she loved him and he loved her and that was all that mattered.

It was a nice thought, that one day I would share that with another, I was hopeful of course but not everyone was lucky enough. They had been brought together by their parents, made to get married after just meeting one another just like almost everyone and I knew that one day I would be too, wed off to someone I didn't know. They had explained it to me and I understood, to an extent of course, I didn't want to marry some man just because he was chosen for me, I wanted to choose for myself, yet of course.. That wasn't going happen.

I was seventeen, soon to be eighteen in fact a few days away, well a week and a few days but it was close, most of my friends were already married or engaged, I wasn't and I was thankful, Mother says it is because father is picky and hasn't found the right man he wants me to be with yet, but I can't help think that it is because of his past, that others don't want their son's involved with my family. Either way, I wasn't complaining, no, not in the slightest. My brothers, they weren't married yet either and they were a few years old than myself, twenty-four.

My parents had continued on with the conversation, speaking about how we were all going to get to church, our family weren't full heartedly religious but it was an assesity that we went every sunday to the service. I didn't mind it, I followed my mother in that front, both of us liked it whereas my brothers poked fun at everything and my father seemed like he was so bored he would fall asleep, fortunately he never did.

My gaze turned towards the door, hearing sounds of laughter and chatter, my brothers, finally. The door swung open and in walked the two of them, laughing together in sync. Sometimes I found it adorable that they were so in sync with each other but other times, times like this, it irritated me like crazy. Although they were identical to one another, I could always tell which was which, even when they tried to pretend to be the other, maybe it was because they were my brothers? But I could always tell, Tamas had a deeper dimple on his right cheek and Rory had a small speck of green in the corner of his right eye, those were the tell tale signs I made sure to look out for.

"It is about time you grace us with your presence boys!" My Father's stern voice shot over from behind me, I didn't have to look at him to know one of his thick brows were raised skyward with the same annoyance that twisted in the pit of my stomach, enough so that I could feel my lips twitches at the edges, begging to be pulled into a smug smirk. "Sorry Da'" Tamas mused, trying not to chuckle more as he slid into his chair followed by Rory, "Aye Da' Sorry." he mused. To anyone who didn't know them, they sounded the same, but to me, Rory's voice was an octave deeper than Tamas.

"Hmm." My father hummed, shaking his head lightly, he turned his head to the side, catching the attention of the silent male who had been standing there this entire time, waiting patiently in silence like he always did. "Evan, would you let the kitchen know we are ready for breakfast." Evan then nodded his head, "Yes Sir James." he agreed bowing his head before turning. Evan had been working for my family for as long as I could remember, he was an older gentleman, round about my father's age, perhaps a little bit more.

"Da?" Tamas called for my fathers attention, which in turn got all of our attention, she shifted a little, straightening up. "I was speaking to Albet and he says that Granda' Uncle Robert and John are coming down from Stirling the day?" he questioned.

Wait what?

I turned towards my father, eyes widened uncontrollably, I let my lips part about to question if this was true but the look on my face said it was. I closed my lips and pushed them into a thin line, feeling the frown come on, brows furrowing together. Grandfather was a vile man, constantly puts my father down, bringing up 'what he did' without actually saying it, my uncle wasn't as bad, he seemed to shy away from them when they were together, Father and Grandfather always argued. Cousin John? Uggh

The last time I saw John, he was about eight? Small, round and dumpy, annoying and oh my lord, his voice was so squeaky, thinking about it makes me cringe. Although that was what? Nine or so years ago? He was only a year younger than I, but the thought of seeing him again was enough to make me shiver.

"Yes, they are coming for your sisters eighteenth birthday." My father nodded his head with a matter of fact like tone, well sure, I guessed they would be coming to party but that was a week away? Oh.. no… They were staying for more than a day? A week? I quickly looked back up from looking down at the table, "It isn't until next week!" I could hear the squeak in my own voice, but I didn't care, my brothers both made sounds that agreed with me, clearly they agreed with me.

My father drew in a deep breath, the worry lines upon his forehead became deeper as his brows knitted closer together and his lips fell ajar, no words came from his lips however as the doors opened and one by one the staff brought out plates of food filling the room with a rich aroma of cooked food. My stomach rumbled and my hand shot to it, to cover it. Although my hand could not silence it, I acted as though it did, rubbing the soft fabric of my dress as if soothing my stomach.

A bowl of thick porridge was placed in front of me, I could see the sprinkle of cinnamon coating it before the scent it hit me and all my previous worries were gone. The smell was too good to be angry or worrisome at the time being and by the looks on everyone else's face, they felt the same way. My lips curved into a small smile as my hand lifted to the table, fingertips brushing the silver spoon as my eyes danced across to my mother. All eyes were on her and with a wide smile she lifted both of her hands, one towards my father and the other to Tamas.

There was a huff made from Tamas before he lifted his hand and took hold of hers, lazily holding the other hand to Rory who took it and offered his other to me, I reached over and took his hand eagerly and done the same, holding my other out towards my father. My father, as always was the last to take the hands held out towards him, taking both mine and mothers.

In turn starting with my mother, our heads bowed and then she spoke, "Bless us, O Lord, and these, Thy gifts, which we are about to receive from Thy bounty. Through Christ, our Lord. Amen." her voice like silk resting the same prayer every day, before every meal. In sync, my brother, my father and I chanted, "Amen" and dropped each others hands. "We eat!" Rory cheered grabbing hold of his spoon, digging in to his bowl.

I wasted no time in doing the same, returning my hand to my spoon only to pick it up and pull it towards my bowl, scoping up the oats and brought the first spoonful to my mouth. It was heavenly, just the way I liked it! It was hot enough to warm me from the inside, on its way down. Our head cook, Felicia had always had a knack for getting meals exactly the way you liked it. I could feel my hungry resign with each mouthful I swallowed down, filling up the empty space.

For the rest of the time we were rather quiet, eating, it was given that none of us spoke with our mouths full of food, but I think we were all trying to distract ourselves from the conversation we almost had. Why were our relatives coming to visit a week before they were due to come? Was there something going on or did they just decide they were coming a week early? Or was it planned and father had refused to tell us until it was too late? Probably, I wouldn't put it past him.

I placed my spoon down next to my now empty bowl and looked up towards my parents, my head giving a small tilt so I did not strain my neck from an awkward angle. My father had put his own spoon down and met my gaze with his own, brown meeting teal, he gave me a smile but it didn't reach his eyes, not this time. I returned a smile as best as I could, about to ask if I could be excused but his words came out before I had the chance.

"I am aware it is not an ideal situation for any of us for my father to be here for longer than a day, however my brother needs to for business purposes and must bring both him and John with him." He explained, his gaze shifting from me to my brothers who had stopped eating to listen. "There is not enough time nor point in him coming here along for a few days, returning to Stirling only to come back again for the party, thus they will be here from today until next week, a day or so after the party." he continued to explain.

Tamas narrowed his eyes "What business?" he asked, out of turn which of course made my father raise a little higher in his chair. "That doesny concern you boy!" he shot a stern look towards him and I sunk a little deeper into my chair, I didn't like it when my father did things like that, to anyone.. It made me feel small, like I was still a little girl whose feet were nowhere near the floor, dangling there, swaying from side to side. I sucked in a breath as my father spoke once more. "This is not up for discussion, they will arrive today and that is that." His voice sent shivers through me and I had to look at something, anything that wasn't him, so my gaze locked on my empty bowl.

"You may be excused." he then spoke, waving his hand a little dismissing us from the table, I peered up, looking over towards my mother, she had been looking at me already and gave me a small smile, nodding her head gently, "We leave for church in an hour, be ready and at the foyer then." She said gently, a much softer voice than before. I nodded lightly and without another word I slipped from my chair and onto my feet, bowing my head towards both of my parents and quietly made my way out the dining room.

The hour went by faster than I would have liked, the quicker the time went, the sooner our relatives would be here and it made me nervous. Most people got excited at the thought of family coming to visit, not us however, nope, we would rather keep them at arms length but when push came to shove, we had to suck it up. As father says, 'Blood is thicker than water, which makes it harder to swallow' for a long time I didn't understand that saying, but now.. Now I did.

 **\- An hour later -**

I had changed into my church dress, with the held of Iona, my handmaiden, the dress was thick and heavy, the tartan flowing in waves down my skirt from my waist, my waist was pulled in tight with the help of the corset underneath the thick cashmere fabric. The red was dull and ran over a white underlayer, complimenting my pale skin in ways I probably shouldn't be happy about,, blue was always my colour, not red, maybe that had to do something with my eyes. I pulled up on the shall which had been draped over my shoulders, tugging it tighter around me while I shifted from one foot to the other, looking around.

Of course I was the first one ready, after my mother of course, the pair of us stood waiting for the men of our family to join us so we could take our leave. I let out a small puff of air, a sigh and glanced towards my mother, "we are going to be late." I murmured lightly, loud enough for her to hear, god have mercy if I muttered to low for her to hear, that would be another lecture on how to be a proper lady. The glance I received from her was enough to know I only got away without one by the skin of my teeth, I flashed her a small smile before bowing my head the slightest.

"Remember Tammy, Jesus is always watching you!" The loud voice of my brother followed by the pairs laughter echoed through the foyer as they descended down the stairs behind us. "Aye and so is Mr Boyle down the street ye' bas- lovey brother of mine." Tamas, clearly changing his voice of words realising our mother was at the bottom of the stairs along side me. The twins had a habit of cussing, swearing out loud every chance they got, but not in front of mother or father they didn't, me? They didn't seem to care, unless one left my lips.. Which never happened.

I glanced over my shoulder to see them and gave them a small smile, trying not to laugh at the silliness of the two, to think these two were older than me? With the way they behaved you'd think they were still pre-teens sometimes. "Have you seen father?" I called to them while they took the last few steps and were by my side, which had me straightening my head back around, stopping the cramp in my neck I could feel beginning. "Eh, Aye, he's just coming, sorting some stuff out with Evan about them coming." Rory spoke lowly, a bitterness to his tone.

Honestly, I was glad I wasn't the only one still bitter about our relatives coming and staying for longer than a few hours, or a day. I could feel my gut twisting with a sense of anxiety at the single thought. My Grandfather was a mean old man, especially to my father, come to think of it, mostly to my father. We didn't see him much, once a year, sometimes twice so knowing him wasn't something we were able to do and growing up he paid little to no attention to me or my brothers, it was seemed all he cared about was bringing my father down.

It was always worse when uncle Robert was with them, Uncle Rob was fine, he was actually quite fun, however it was clear as day our grandfather favoured him over my father and made a point to make known to all. I could see how it broke my father's heart and although it hurt him, he never held any judgment, envy or even jealousy towards his brother, I admired that about him.

"Are we ready then?" My father's voice awoke me from my thoughts, when did he get there? My gaze falling on him standing next to my mother, I had to blink a few times to make sure I wasn't daydreaming. His eyes then met mine and I gave a small bow of my head, "Yes father!" I mused softly followed by confirmation from my brothers by my side. "Now that you are." My mothers tease pulled at my lips, watching as she looped her arm around his arm and the two of them in sync lead the way to the door, Albet, our butler opened the door for them.

Albet was an older gentleman who mostly kept quiet, he was short and plumed with a messy tuft of hair, which he clearly tried to keep maintained but I was sure it had mind of its own. He was a funny man, when he wasn't quiet or more so when he was running around after me as a child, his smile was wide and sometimes I had to stop myself from commenting on how crazy he looked when he smiled, as if he was a mad man with those bright green eyes. If I didn't know him as well as I did, I wouldn't like to come across him in the streets at night that was for sure.

I followed my parents out the door, bowing my head to Albet who flashed me that crazed smile and I gave him a sweet one in return before stepping out into the cold, wet air. The rain made the air seem colder, but it wasn't like I was not used to this weather, in fact I enjoyed it, running around in the rain, my mother hated it however. The 'buggy' as my father liked to call it was parked up and ready for us right at the bottom of the steps, all we had to do was try doge the rain.

My mother was first to make her way into the carriage, slipping in as quickly as she could while remaining as graceful as ever, then my father motioned with his hand for me to go in next. I moved forward towards the open door, the instant I left the shelter of the roof I felt the sheet of drizzle and rain coat my hair and clothing, quickly I placed my foot on the step and pulled myself in, sliding into the seat opposite my mother, flashing her a wide smile, it faded as quickly as it arrived for she was leaning in to 'dust' off the rain that had caught me.

While my mother fumbled with my hair, both my brothers one by one slipped in, squeezing in by my side, pushing me against the wall of the carriage and then my father slipped in next to my mother and the door was closed. With a beat of my heart passing the carriage budges and began to move, the horses hoofs and wheels crunching the drenched gravel bellow as we began our short ride to the church.


	2. Chapter 2 - Church

Chapter Two - Church.

The travels to the church did not take us every long, between ten to fifteen minutes or so, give or take, the moment we arrived, each of us piled out of the cart one by one and briskly made our way up the steps and in through the large wooden doors of the church. The doors were prompted open with large stone blocks, holding them open welcoming all those who wanted to enter. All were welcome within the church of course, it was holy place that welcomed anyone who wished to take god and Jesus into their heart.

I admired the craftsmanship of the doors as I walked by them, the drizzle of rain had coated me once more but I ignored it, focusing my attention on the engravings of wood. I wanted to reach my hand out and follow the groves someone once took time to make. I wanted to follow the markings with my fingertips but alas, I had to keep moving for the large open room was filling up rather quickly. The aisles packed with people as they took to their seats on the wooden pews.

I followed my family, both of my parents in the lead, followed by my brothers and then me, walking behind them as we slowly make out way down the middle of the pews until we came to the last empty row on the right, my father was the first to take the turn moving down the row until he came to a stop by another family who had sat down at the furthest corner. He waited until my mother, brothers and I joined him before he took his seat, use following in suit.

My hand moved to rest upon my lap, fingers intertwining together as I rested them there, the lingering of that burning itch to draw them along the groves of the door still tingled at the edges of my fingertips. I sucked the inside of my cheek between my teeth and lightly chewed as my gaze wander, as always I found my eyes drawn to the large stained glass window which was located on the back arched wall behind the alter. I admired the beauty of it.

The way the light shown through the window, casting different colors from the tinted glass, I wondered how they did that? Not only color the glass but place them the right sections to make such a detailed image come to life. The detail was remarkable, a large cross centred with darker glass, almost black, or perhaps brown? I wasn't entirely sure. It was surrounded a collage of many other colors, the most prominent two were blue and yellow, the blue was to embody the background, many different shades of color. The shades of yellow served as a glowing like that radiated from the cross.

I could not help the smile that curved across my lips as I admired the window, it was breath taking if I was honest, it astounded me how I could feel this way about a window I had stared at multiple times, at the latest once a week my full life, for as long as I could remember, yet every time I gazed upon it I was welcomed with the same overwhelming admiration rise up within me.

After a few more moments of scanning the shades of color I adverted my gaze, bringing it down from the cross and towards the rows of people in front of me, I had been oblivious to the fact the row I was sat upon had filled up by my side and the ones behind me also, realising it caused my smile to grow a little, letting my gaze travel around. I could see many people I knew, in fact I knew most of the people, even by looking at the backs of their heads I could tell you who was who. Yes, Edinburgh may be large city, but really it was a small place, or as my father would say, it was big place made up of small places pushed together.

My attention was caught by a small petite female who was a few rows in front, her long brown locks pleated and pulled to one side, the usual hairstyle the girl sported. Lorna McCoy, despite being looking like an innocent little girl, she was the same age as I, my best friend. Beside her I could see her father on her right, her mother to his and to the left her sat her three cousins and aunt. The McCoy's were a close family to ours, hence why from such a young age the girl and I had fast become friends, along with another, Alisha Guinne, wherever she may be.

I dared a glance around for the other blonde of our group, the three of us best friends, like sisters almost, yet with the new wave of bodies I could not pick her out of the crowd. No doubt she would be here, with her parents and older brother, Fergus. Fergus was a good friend to my brothers, but in honesty I disliked the male. I continued my search but had no luck in finding my friend, giving up I tore my gaze back ahead, maybe she was in front and I had failed to notice?

That was when I felt another's gaze upon me, or at least I assumed to feel it, was the crazy? I could feel the burning gaze of another on me, my skin becoming itchy from it. I turned my gaze quickly towards where I felt the gaze was coming from and found not a single pair of eyes on me. My smile had since faded and replaced with a thin line, pursing my lips in confusion as my brows pulled closer together. Had I imagined the feeling of eyes upon me? Or had I been to slow and they had looked away before I got the chance to look back at whomever it was?

I scanned the backs of heads trying to decipher who it had been, I could not place it however, most of those in that direction where older women, a few men all whom I had known since I was child due to events that were often thrown. A small sigh passed my lips of defeat, I must be imagining things, surely that was the only logical explanation, right? Then my gaze fell upon a figure I was not familiar with, a raven haired male who sat straight with such proper posture, clothed in the finest fabrics.

Now, I wasn't normally one to get curious of those whom I had not known but there was a strangeness to this unknown male. I could not work out what exactly was causing me to stir in my seat, it was only the back of a head for goodness sake. I shook my head and glanced down at my hands, still clasped together, why was this bothering me? I couldn't explain it to even myself, there was something.. odd and a strange feeling washed over me, dread? Fear? I couldn't tell, but my nerves were climbing higher within me, almost reaching the surface.

A loud throat being cleared at the front of the alter had my eyes snapping back up to the front, "All rise." The priest, Father McIntosh spoke loud for all to hear. The way the building had been built, each arch and curve of wall had been in aid to carry his voice from each corner of the room to the next for all to hear. Without further ado, just like each and every person sat on the pews rose from their seats and onto their feet, straightening up and a silence enveloped over each of us.

"Before we begin I would like to start us of with the first hymn, if you could all join in." Father McIntosh spoke, "23rd, Psalm in Scots." he mused the name of the hymn, a song of not only our god, but our country. He cleared his throat and took the lead, parting his lips to draw in a deep breath before he began to sing. "The lord is my.." he began, only to have the rest of us, myself included join in.

The Lord is my Shepherd in nocht am I wantin'  
In the haugh's green girse does He mak me lie doon  
While mony puir straiglers are bleatin' and pantin'  
By saft-flowin' burnies He leads me at noon.

When aince I had strayed far awa in the bracken,  
And daidled till gloamin' cam ower a' the hills,  
Nae dribble o' water my sair drooth to slacken,  
And dark grow'd the nicht wi' its haars and its chills.

Awa frae the fauld, strayin' fit-sair and weary,  
I thocht I had naethin' tae dae but tae dee.  
He socht me and fand me in mountain hechts dreary,  
He gangs by fell paths which He kens best for me.

And noo, for His name's sake, I'm dune wi' a' fearin'  
Though cloods may aft gaither and soughin' win's blaw.  
"Hoo this?" or "Hoo that?" - oh, prevent me frae spearin'  
His will is aye best, and I daurna say "Na".

The valley o' death winna fleg me to thread it,  
Through awfu' the darkness, I weel can foresee.  
Wi' His rod and His staff He wull help me to tread it,  
Then wull its shadows, sae gruesome, a' flee.

Forfochen in presence o' foes that surround me,  
My Shepherd a table wi' denties has spread.  
The Thyme and the Myrtle blaw fragrant aroond me,  
He brims a fu' cup and poors oil on my head.

Surely guidness an' mercy, despite a' my roamin'  
Wull gang wi' me doon tae the brink o' the river.  
Ayont it nae mair o' the eerie an' gloamin'  
I wull bide in the Hame o' my Faither for ever.

It was hard to keep my concentration, almost stumbling and stuttering the words that left my lips, I knew this song, I knew it like the back of my own hand and I sang it every week, yet I was unable to keep my bearings. The feeling of being watched before had knocked my nerves out of place and left me dumbfounded, I was confused, worried and curious all at the same time and I could not help myself from scouting glancing towards that mass of raven black hair. It was well tamed, long, shaggy almost but tied at the back with a small ribbon that matched the color of his hair.

I twisted and twirled my fingers together, fidgeting as slyly as I could, if my mother caught me I would surely have a scolding for doing so, boy was I glad my brothers were between us. I glanced down at my hands which were not warm and sticky with a light coat of sweat, my skin was always a meek warm temperature, never cold, even in the snow, but this.. this was just the spark of nerves that caused them to stick with sweat.

For the first time in my life I wished the song to be over, I wished the service to be over and I wished I was in the safety of my home. Safety? I had nothing to feel threatened by, yet I was.. feeling unsafe, like there was a part of me screaming that I was in danger, a dark instinct that was, for the first showing its ugly face and causing me to feel uneasy, to feel like this.. Gosh, I was a mess standing here, wasn't I?

I closed my eyes, tightly, drawing in a deep breath between the pause of verse and chorus, a flash of thoughts roamed in the darkness behind my closed eyelids. I could feel a surge of what I could only describe as lightening bolts shoot through my bones, was that possible? Was I being stuck by lightening? I squinted my eyes to peek, double check that I wasn't losing my mind. Nothing had changed, nothing what so ever, other than the fact I had stopped singing while everyone else continued.

When did my heart begin to race? I could feel it battering against my rib cage, the pulse echoed in my hears and I felt the blood flow faster around my body. I felt light headed but paid no attention to it, or at least did not allow it affect me, instead I tried my best to ignore it, fighting against the urge to let my knees buckle under me. There had to be a rational explanation for this right? Maybe my corset was to tight and my mind, in its dizziness made me think up some deluded thoughts of being in danger, that must be it, surely.

As if God was looking down upon me and my unvoiced prayers had been answered, the song came to an end and the priest spoke once more, instructing us to take our seats. Without an ounce of hesitation I did as was told, slowly, cautiously I lowered myself back onto the seat, letting my back rest against the backrest and drew in a deep breath of air.

Rory noticed the inward sigh I had taken and sniggered, lowering his head a little, tilted towards me so I could hear his little whispered joke. "You're not going to start speaking in tongues are you?" he had mused, low enough for only me to hear. I glanced towards him, narrowing my eyes so that I could give him a glare, I was in no means in the mood of his jokes, so I said nothing, only glared at him for a short moment before adverting my gaze once more, back up front.

I locked my gaze upon Father McIntosh as he moved around, pacing now and then as he spoke, bible in hand. When he was not moving he stopped by the alter stand, standing there for a few minutes or so at a time before returning to pacing. It was enough to give you motion sickness with the way he couldn't seem to stay still for long periods of time, but I was thankful for his presence either way, for I had him to distract me, distract me from whatever had come over me.

He spoke for quite a while, resiting verses from the bible and trailing off into descriptions on what they meant, how each little story that had been writing in that little book had a meaning behind it, God's word and he did his best to pass that word to us, in his name.

By the time we had finished the third hymn and retaking our seat once more, he had raised both of his hands and bowed his head, announcing that we finish the service with a payer before revisiting the first hymn we had sang for a final verse.

Each head had bowed and eyes closed as we listened to his words of payer, thanking the lord and wishing good health on all of those in world the world, us here in this church, the ill, the poor and most importantly, those who had not accepted the lord into their hearts. It was almost poetic, enough to elite a ghost of a smile upon my lips as I whispered the one word at the end of his payer, "Amen." Opening my eyes once more.

 **\- Ox -**

The service had finally come to an end and as had the rain outside, at least for now. Upon existing the church, my gaze shifted around the crowds of people as they pooled out of the church doors, I walked slowly down the steps, my gaze meeting the gaze of my best friend. Prior to meeting her gaze my thoughts had almost returned back to what had happened in there, what had come over me, but thankfully she scared those thoughts away, back to the depths of my mind where I locked them up and threw away the key.

My lips curved wipe, flashing a large smile as my steps seemed to pick up a pace and I made my way towards her, "Lorna!" I greeted the Burnett. Lorna was the only girl I knew that was my own age to be shorter than I, a mere inch or two but shorter none the less, as soon as I reached her my arms fond themselves lifting to wrap around her small frame and I felt her arms wrap around me also.

"Ek!" she squeaked happily, grinning so wide I was sure that her eyes were about to pop out of her skull, "How are you?" she beamed when we let out arms fall from one another and I took a small step back to look at her properly. "I am well, thank you. How are you? It's been ages!" I mused, hearing the whine in my own voice caused me to let out a small giggle, along side a giggle from her. "I know, I know! I am ever so sorry! I am well also!" she mused, tilting her to the side a little.

The concept of the term 'ages' was probably a lot different to _our_ concept of the term, we had not been in each others company merely a few days, which for us, was ages for we practically saw each other on a daily basis, along side out third friend, Alisha. "Mother hadn't been to well and I staid at her bedside while she got better." she explained apologetically. I let out a small gasp, "Oh, no need to apologise, is she of better health?" I asked quickly.

Nodding her head she grinned once more while shifting her gaze in the direction of her mother, whom was busy talking to the clock makers wife, Ann Marie. I followed her gaze and let my lips snake a little wider, "I am glad to see she is." I mused softly, returning my gaze to mousy brown hues. "Yes, as am I, she gave us a little scare but all is well!" she mused, giddily. "Say, now that the awful rain has cleared up, shall I come over this afternoon for some tea?" she suggested, which honestly sounded like the best idea in the world right then.

My smile however faded and I shook my head, "I would love that, however.. my grandfather, uncle Rob and cousin John will be arriving then and you know-" She raised a hand quickly, stopping me mid sentence, "I understand, I wouldn't want to impose.." she mused lightly, she was being polite, she knew exactly what normally went down when my father was around my grandfather she had witnessed it first hand more than once over our growing years.

"What you really mean is you don't want to be around my father and grandfather in the same room." I said lightly, pushing my voice into a tease in an attempt to make light of the situation, what was that saying again? _If you didn't laugh, you cried._ The former being the better choice I believed to say the least. I pushed my lips back into a smile after receiving a sheepish look from my best friend.

"Thank goodness you two are here, I have been looking all over for you!" The annoyingly sweet voice of our third friend caused both of our heads to turn in sync, "Alisha!" we both mused brightly, the three of us then huddling in for another embrace, this time with the three of us, like it should be. "Fergus was running around last minute and caused us to be late so we had to sit near the back." Alisha scrunched up her face and forced a fake shiver, cringing.

The three of us laughed lightly, and parted from the hug, standing in a circle, "He picks his moments." Lorna mused lightly, rolling her eyes, she too had similar views on Alisha's other brother, he was an arrogant boy who thought way to highly of himself and knew no boundaries. "I know, he drives me insane." Alisha shrugged her shoulders elegantly.

Alisha's gaze shifted towards Lorna, "How is your mother?" she asked softly, which caused an unwanted feeling of envy to stir in the pits of my stomach, Alisha had known of Lorna's mothers ill health? I had to mentally kick myself for being so petty, it was no fault of my own surely for not knowing, after all their fathers worked together, perhaps that was how she knew? Through them?

"Oh she is much better, on her feet and over there." Lorna nodded in her mothers direction, which was followed by Alisha's gaze. "However, we have other matters now that we need worry about!" Lorna added quickly before either of us had a chance to say anything. "Mirrin's family are coming to town." she informed Alisha who's eyes widened and looked towards me, "Oh no.." she said as sympathetically as she could muster.

Just like Lorna, Alisha had been there to witness the times my grandfather visited and she too knew how uncomfortable it could be. I flashed a sheepish smile nodding my head in conformation. "Perhaps one of us should speak to out parents and request a sleep over?" Alisha suggested, more so towards Lorna, it was sweet of her to suggest such a thing, very sweet in fact and I could not help but smile brightly. I really did have the best of friends.

"Oh, yes! I could ask mother! I am sure she would be fine with it, however I fear tonight may not be good for her, how long are they staying Mirrin?" Lorna asked quickly, "Until after my birthday.." I murmured lowly, which had both of them making faces of dread. "You poor thing.." Alisha interjected lowly, "I could see if we could have it at my house tonight and your house another night?" she then added towards Lorna who nodded her head.

"No. Can. Do. Sister." The stern voice of Fergus hit my ears from behind me, sending shivers down my spine as he paused after each word he spoke. He had clearly been listening to the three of us, for how long? I was not sure. Creepy if you ask me. Alisha shot him a glare, "And why not?" she demanded, her lips pressing together in some sort of pout. He chuckled stepping closer, closer to me, I could feel the warmth from him lingering behind me.

Thankfully he stepping around me, to squeeze between me and Alisha, looking over each and everyone of us, I couldn't help but notice his gaze lingered over me the longest which caused my insides to twist, I wanted to throw up but managed, somehow to keep myself as poise as ever. Finally he turned his attention back to his sister, I didn't need to see his face to know he wore that smug, arrogant smirk on his lips.

"Father is going out of town in the early morn and I am having the boys over thus, no can do." He mused smugly, uggh, how I wanted to punch that look off his face. Wait.. the boys? No. That was so unfair, that meant my brothers. My brows furrowed together tightly for a beat before I composed myself, I could not let myself be bitter of this. "Well you boys can take it elsewhere, Lorna and Mirrin are staying with me." Alisha informed him.

He chuckled once more, shaking his head, "Father has already said yes to me little sister and you know the rules about sleeping arrangements, I am sure the girls would not be comfortable sharing a bed with one of us. Would you?" He cooed glancing towards us, no, not us, me. _Ew._

I fought of the shiver that threatened to take across my skin and swallowed a small lump that had formed, "I Certainly not." I scoffed as lady like as I could, despite the action being as far from lady like as you could get which only caused him to chuckle that much more. Alisha rolled her eyes, clearly wanting nothing more than to push her brother way and Lorna looked as uncomfortable as I felt, at least she didn't have the burn of his eyes on her to try and stay composed under.

"I believe Tamas was looking for you." I quickly chimed in, quick thinking right? "Oh, if that is the case then I shall leave you all to it." he mused, bowing his head and as he went to move I could feel his hand brush against my lower back, stepping around me. I really did not like him.

"Was he really looking for him?" Lorna asked lowly, so that Fergus would not hear them, I shrugged a little "Most likely, I just wanted him to leave." I admitted, letting out a small short laugh. "Quick thinking." Alisha pipped in with a grin, which then slowly faded, "Sorry that he put a stop to the idea." she added, which I shook my head to. "Don't be, I am sure I can handle tonight.. with my grandfather and father." I admitted, it was true, I could despite the small sigh that left my lips.

I had done my best to keep what had happened inside the church at bay, proud-fully in fact, however it was in vain when I took a small look around and saw my father talking to a male I had never seen before, in a sense anyway. I had seen the fabric of his clothes and that back of his head, now.. now I was seeing his face. Just like that, my stomach twisted in knots and that same feeling of nerves and danger risen within me. I did my best to push it away, as the questions of who this man was and why he was talking to my father swam in my mind.

If the feelings that arose within me weren't stirring on the inside I would have noticed how unnaturally handsome he was. His pale complex was complimented by the dark locks and deep blue of his eyes, even the structure of his face was unlike anything I seen before. How curved his jaw was, his cheekbones ran just as deep and the confidence that flowed from him was enough to take anyone's breath away.

His smile was wide and showed a full set of peal white teeth that I could have sworn sparkled when the light hit them. He was talking and my father listening, nodding his head and speaking now and then himself. It seemed I caught them at the end of their conversation as both of them lifted a hand and shook each others. Parting ways, the unknown male bowed his head and turned on heels moving away from my father and vanishing in the swarm of people behind them.

"Lorna's house tomorrow night yeah?" Alisha's voice brought my attention back to them, luckily they didn't seem to have noticed I wasn't paying attention to them, I was thankful, I did not fancy explaining to them what was going on in my head, after all I was unsure I even knew what was going on in there myself.

I nodded my head quickly, "Yes, I am sure my mother and father will be fine with that." I stated with a smile. "Great! Well I better go find my mother, I will tell her you both will come for supper." Lorna mused nodding her head, "Sounds great!" Alisha mused before the three of us once more moved closer and embraced each other.

It was a short meeting but one I was thankful for, I bided my farewell to Alisha after Lorna had left to go find her mother and we too parted ways. I headed straight over to my father who was standing in deep conversation with William Camicheal, the solicitor general. I stopped a little away to give them some room for privacy, assuming they were talking about work, in which I had no place to listen in on.

Fortunately my mother was by my side in a matter of seconds, saving me from standing there on my own. We waited until father finished up his small conversation. "The boys wished to walk home, so will only be us riding in the buggy." My father informed both me and my mother, more so my mother than me of course, as he approached us. Without further question, he lead us both to the buggy which had been waiting for us and then we began our short journey back home. 

**\- Ox -**

Stepping in through the threshold of my home, I was welcomed by the warmth and the scented smell that was exactly that; home. I had to stop myself from stopping in the middle of the foyer to close my eyes and breath in the scent I loved more than anything else in the world. Nothing paled in comparison when it came to what scent I valued the most, the scent of home sent waves of many memories and happiness through me. You would think that I had been away for a long period of time by the way I found myself reacting to retuning home, when in reality it had been a mere few hours since I left the house.

Yet today, today had been different, unlike any other time I had left the house, today I had my first experience with the feelings and emotions of fear, of danger, anxiety like I had never felt before, but right then, walking through those doors I was safe again, safe inside the walls of my home, my safe haven. I took to the stairs and skipped up them quickly, making a beeline straight down the corridor towards my bedroom, I wanted out of this dress and into another which was more comfortable than the thick cashmere fabric that honestly itched at my skin when I wore it for to long.

It seemed that Iona, my handmaiden knew me better than I gave her credit for, as she was waiting outside my bedroom with a small welcoming smile. "Just the person I was looking for!" I greeted with a giggle, her smile widening the slightest, "I assumed so m'lady." she mused softly, moving to open my bedroom door for me, holding it open and motioned for me to enter.

I took no hesitation to move inside quickly pulling my shall from my shoulders and draping over the chair by my vanity desk. I turned towards her as she closed the door over, clicking shut. I watched her silently as she moved over to my dresser, pulling out my favorite comfort dress. It was a simple, pale dress that when on hugged each every curve of my body.

Iona helped me out of my church dress and into the other with ease before she gathered the dress I had been wearing and left me to my own thoughts to take the dress to get cleaned. I dropped myself onto my bed and lay back, looking up at the ceiling for a beat before closing my eyes, taking in a deep breath. I was content right then, no more thinking of what had happened earlier, nor of the male who had been what my mind was telling me the cause of it and not of what was to come, or rather who.

I wasn't sure when, or how even but laying there sleep took me hostage for a little while, captivating me into a light slumber. It had been peaceful and well needed, apparently. When my subconsciousness pushed me to awake from the sudden slumber I wanted to fight against it but to my dismay, my eyes opened to be greet with the same spot of ceiling I had looked at prior to falling asleep.

I pushed myself up right and moved my hand to my hair, straightening it out with my fingertips, running them through the strands before getting back on my feet. How long had I slept? By the looks of the world outside my window it wasn't very long, at least I guessed as much. I moved back towards the door, pulling it open and stepped back out into the corridor and made my way back down the stairs.

I must have gotten half way down them when the loud knock startled me, causing me to freeze, mid step, my foot dangling in the air about to lean down onto the step bellow. Albet was quick to the door, hastily pulling the door open and my heart skipped a beat.

Grandfather.


	3. Authors Note'

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE COMING SOON!**

* * *

Apologies for the wait, had a death in the family which has taken me away from writing, however I had started the next chapter, which I plan on returning to as soon as I can, should be back in the swing of things and have it ready and posted soon. Thank you for your patiences and I hope you are enjoying the story so far!

* * *

 _\- Pulchritudox_

 _P.s - This note will be deleted when new chapter is updated._


End file.
